wizard wings
by twinkle957312081
Summary: there are some new enrollments at hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry but they are different to most witches and wizards harry may even be attracted by one /sorry im not good at summaries so this will have to do and you can read to find out/happy reading


**Just so you know this idea originally randomly came to me when I was watching Harry Potter while thinking of maximum ride and I decided to jot it down.**

**The ages in this story are:**

**Harry, Ron, Herminie (when they were first years) and all the other first years: 11 **

**Max: 14**

**Fang: 14**

**Iggy: 14**

**Nudge: 11**

**The gasman (Gazzy): 8**

**Angel: 6**

**Chapter one: **

**Max Pov**

Wind ruffled my hair in my face as the flock glided down to a park somewhere smack bang in the middle of England where Nudge had spotted a tree that would be suitable to slumber in for the night, yes if you haven't already guessed me and my flock Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the gasman (Gazzy) Angel and me again are basically… well mutant freaks, human avian hybrids if you want a proper term for it we grew up in a terrible place called the school not one of those normal ones where children learn, instead its an evil place where the white coats torcher us, but enough of that for the mean time.

"Max" Angel asked

"What is it sweetie?" I replied

"Where are we going to land without being noticed?"

Luckily I had already figured it out

"Over there" I said pointing to a large clump of bushes and trees that was well hidden with shadows, unfortunately there was at least one other person around so we couldn't just fly straight into the tree otherwise they would see our wings probably call the cops on us or maybe something even worse I wasn't going to make us take any chances… which sucked… By a lot, we were going to have to climb our tree.

I tucked in my wings and called out "Dive bomb" so the others could hear me before I began to shoot down like a bullet, when I could see the ground wasn't too far below I snapped out my wings shot up a couple of feet and lowered myself down to collide with the ground when my feet made contact I took a few running steps then stopped and turned to see the others doing the same having not been far behind.

When we had all landed fang led us to the tree and I began handing out chores not that there were many to give out it was supposed to be a warm night so we weren't going to need a fire for that or food because we had ran out. I was amazed that the others hadn't noticed but there so happened to be a bakery near by, I wasn't going to tell them that though but I didn't want to go alone ether I knew I was going to regret what I was about to say but I said it anyway

"Nudge your with me to get food as for everyone else just get yourselves comfy"

No one looked happy and I could see they were all going to disagree and make their own comments such as fang looked like he was going to want to come too but I would end up going hunting and nudge looked like she didn't want to come but the chatterbox hadn't done anything for a while and I knew she was going to like the idea once I told her so I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the tree and into the bushes before any others could speak.

"Why do I have to come?" Nudge complained once we were away from the others

"Let's just say you want to" I said

"Since when did I want to go hunting?" She groaned

"That's the point were not hunting were shopping" I said pulling out about $3000 that I happened to find lying on the ground the other day from my small backpack

"OMG Thank you Thank you Thank you I can't believe we are doing this!" Nudge beamed jumping up and hugging me "So why are we in the bushes then?"

"So the others don't know what we are doing" I whispered

"Ahh k" she whispered back and we began to head for the shops

When we had gotten there I realized I hadn't noticed the big plaza that was across the road from the bakery and now knew I had no hope of keeping nudge from begging to go in there so I just said

"Only a couple of stores ok" before she even got the chance to ask, this got her jumping and beaming all over again. Max warned her to keep their wings in tight and then they entered through the big glass doors.

**Nudge Pov **

Nudge was so happy when they were inside the plaza even though they were both claustrophobic, she didn't care about that though and was already dragging Max to the nearest cloths store she desperately needed knew cloths so did max their jeans were covered in stains, slits and holes and their tops were barely hanging on to their bodies. Once inside the store she had already found the perfect outfit within seconds and amazingly Max said yes and even asked for some advice for herself luckily she knew Max's kind of stile and what she liked to wear so it didn't take very long to find something for her ether what she did find were a little different to what max usually wore but guess what… she liked it they were black jeans a plain charcoal colored shirt and a denim jacket. For herself she found two pairs of pants bell bottom jeans and some black short shorts and a top the same as the one she was wearing except in better condition and some new long socks. Max paid for the lot and we stuffed them in our backpacks when we exited the store I literally pulled Max into the next witch happened to be a shoe shop hooray

"Nudge this is the last store we are going to otherwise the others might get suspicious or think something has happened ok" Max said

"Aw ok" I said slowly knowing what she meant

Inside we bought 6 pairs of runners for the flock and came up with a brilliant excuse of where we got them, on a delivery truck, good excuse don't you think

Once we were outside the plaza I was desperately fighting the urge to go back in but I came over it by blabbering about how hungry I was once inside the bakery we looked at the time on the clock and figured these must be late night shopping centers because most bakeries are closed way before 7 at night I looked over at max and said

"Max you're drooling over the food just order for goodness sake"

"Oh am I oops" she said wiping her mouth with her sleeve

When a guy came out and asked what we would like we simply said

"6 of everything" "and 12 of the things that you can do 12 of" Max added

The guy at the counter had a confused look on his face and asked why we need so much stuff

"Party" I quickly blurted out and the guy's expression changed to an understanding look and he began to gather the things we needed

I looked over at Max who looked at me with a grateful look and we both smiled at each other. About 5 minutes later our things were packed into plastic bags and Max paid out the bill to the guy at the counter and we set off food in our arms. When we got back to the tree we were happy to notice that the others hadn't been attacked while we were gone, we jumped up into the tree and trust me you should have seen the others when they jumped up into their battle stances then slumped back down onto their branches.

"Foods up" Max called poring out her bag of food everyone staring at us

"Oh don't worry" I said "we robbed some delivery trucks honestly they need more security around those things"

"How are they hot?" asked Gazzy

_**Crap I didn't think of that**_

But I didn't need to amazingly max had it covered

"Yea I didn't get it" Max said "but that truck had electricity and a microwave so we used them" she actually sounded convincing

"And what about the shoes?" Asked Fang

"Did you hear me when I said we robbed SOME? Delivery trucks" I snapped

"Oh for goodness sake let's not waste this food" moaned Max

And with that we all dug in to our tucker.

**Sorry I haven't tied in Harry potter** **yet but I'm planning to in the next chapter and tell me if you have any good ideas for the story its going to be mostly Harry and Nudge pov's their will be all the other main guys pov's but I repeat mostly Harry and Nudge it may change but that's my idea for now please review **

**REVIEW WANTS TO BE PRESSED!**


End file.
